The Time We Met
by LeAnnBarringer
Summary: The Cliffhangers finally get a taste of real life. Peter arranges to have teenage orphans come to Horizon so the cliffhangers can see how its like to deal with kids. Soctt and Shelby meet the perfect one, but when Shelby finds out shes pregnant with Scott
1. Default Chapter

at Hi I'm LeAnn Barringer. I'm 14 years old. In this story you'll see how my parents abused me and how they love me now. It was really hard for me. I had to go to the same school they did. My parents were very serious alcoholics. Chapter 1 

**Setting: Scott and Shelby's house. Living Room.**

"**Daddy, please stop!" screamed LeAnn.**

"**No, not until you learn your lesson." said Scott.**

**Scott was hitting LeAnn with a belt on the butt.**

"**I didn't do nothing daddy." said LeAnn.**

Scott grabbed LeAnn by the arm and yanked her up off of the couch.

"Don't say that. You took all that wine out of the fridge and threw it away." said Scott.

Shelby walked in the living room.

"**It's because I'm pregnant." said Shelby.**

Scott went over to Shelby and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Shel. I don't know why I do it." said Scott.

"**It's because you drink. You have a problem." said Shelby.**

"What about your problem with drugs, what if it kills the baby?" asked Scott.

"**I'll find a way to stop." said Shelby.**

Tears started to roll down LeAnn's face.

"LeAnn, I'm sorry." said Scott.

Blood was dripping down her legs.

"Scott, you might want to call an ambulance." said Shelby.

Setting: Oakdale Memorial Hospital.

"How is she?" asked Shelby.

"**Not too good, since she had two parents who abuses her." said Susan.**

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean too." said Scott.

"Is she upset at us?" asked Shelby.

"**Shelby, she's upset at you because your pregnant and she knows you've done took some other drugs." said Susan.**

"What about me?" asked Scott.

"**She understands that you didn't mean too do it, but she wants the both of you to try your best to quit your addictions." said Susan.**

"Can we go see her?" asked Shelby.

"**Yeah, of course, but don't make her upset." said Susan.**

Setting: LeAnn's hospital room.

"I'm proud you LeAnn." said Shelby.

"**Why?" asked LeAnn.**

"Because, you know what's best for us." said Shelby.

"LeAnn, I'm really sorry." said Scott.

LeAnn sat up in the bed.

"**Stop being sorry. Start trying to help yourselves. Mom, you need to go to the doctor to check on the baby and dad you need to go to a a meetings and get over drinking. I have scars all over my body, and I'm 14 and I've lost my virginity by my dad." said LeAnn.**

"LeAnn, were your parents." said Shelby.

"I'll try the best I can." said Scott.

"**What about you mom?" asked LeAnn.**

"LeAnn, there's nothing I can do." said Shelby.

"**So your going to let the baby be retarded. How stupid can you get.**

"LeAnn, you know there is know way we can quit. It's to hard. You know how many times your dad and I have tried to quit." said Shelby.

"**Do you know how hard it is for me to go to school my clothes don't get washed, I just started my period." said LeAnn.**

"LeAnn, we don't mean to hurt you. We just get really out of hand sometimes." said Scott.

"**Its done dead and gone, nothing can change what happened. I just got a few extra scars that's all." said LeAnn.**

Chapter 2 

"LeAnn, we know what we do is wrong. But sometimes you just have to let us be." said Shelby.

"**Let you be. How can I let you be, I love you. You're my parents. I have a responsibility. I have to clean the house, I have to do your laundry. I have to support you. It's like I'm your guardian." said LeAnn.**

"Ok, lets make a pact." said Scott.

"On what?" asked Shelby.

"That we'll try our best to take care of each other and quit our addictions." said Scott.

"**Alright. That sounds great." said LeAnn.**

LeAnn, Scott, and Shelby all held hands and said this in unison.

"**I solemnly swear, that I'll do my best to take care of my family." **

"So when do you get out?" asked Shelby.

Setting: 2 months later. Scott and Shelby's room.

**LeAnn walked into the room.**

"**What are you guys doing?" asked LeAnn.**

Shelby had a needle in her hand and Scott had a beer bottle in his.

"Go to bed." said Scott.

Tears started to run down LeAnn's face.

"LeAnn, I told you we couldn't quit." said Shelby.

"**You swore, we made a pact." said LeAnn.**

"LeAnn, go to bed or go somewhere else." said Scott.

"Lee, go over to Daisy's house." said Shelby.

"**Who's Daisy?" asked LeAnn.**

"**LeAnn, please don't joke around with me, now's not the time." said Shelby. **

LeAnn ran out of the room. She also ran out of the house and went to the police department.

**Setting: Oakdale Police Department.**

"**LeAnn, what are you doing here?" asked Peter.**

"**Who are you?" asked LeAnn.**

"**I'm Peter Scarbrow, I helped your parents with their drug problems at Mt. Horizon High School." said Peter.**

"**Do you know who Daisy is?" asked Peter.**

"**Yeah, why do you want me to show you where she lives?" asked Peter.**

"**Yeah, mom told me to go there." said LeAnn.**

"**Ok, come on then." said Peter.**

Setting: Daisy and Ezra's house.

"**LeAnn, you can share a room with Sarah." said Daisy.**

"**Did you ever get in touch with my parents?" asked LeAnn.**

"Your dad answered the phone. He told me to fuck off." said Daisy.  
"Yeah, that's just like him." said LeAnn.  
"LeAnn, I know how Scott and Shelby are, they really love you, but they just wont give up. You can come over here anytime you want." said Daisy.  
"No, its best not to come over here often. Sometimes I'm in critical condition." said LeAnn. 

"**Why?" asked Daisy.**

"**Scott, abuses me. When he's really drunk he'll take a belt and slap me with it on the butt, or anywhere. Mom, she doesn't do anything to me. On days that she's not doing drugs she's working. She works at Wal-Mart. Oh yeah and mom's pregnant." said LeAnn.**

Daisy grabbed LeAnn's arm .

"**Come on." said Daisy.**

"**Where are you taking me?" asked LeAnn.**

Setting: Scott and Shelby's house.

"Daisy, what are you doing here?" asked Shelby.

"**You two sit down." said Daisy.**

Scott and Shelby both sat down on the couch.

"**LeAnn told me what you do to her Scott. Why? Why do you abuse her like that? When you first had her you didn't want to hurt her. So why now?" asked Daisy.**

"Shut up ok. Its none of your business what I do to my daughter." said Scott.

"**It is now since I called the cops." said Daisy.**

"**They're coming to get both of you. For abusing and drugs." said LeAnn.**


	2. Lets meet the Gang

Chapter 1 

**Setting: Mt. Horizon High School. Lodge.**

"**Ok you guys, do know what today is?" asked Peter.**

"**Another day of learning." said Daisy sarcastically.**

"**Nope, today you get to adopt real kids." said Peter.**

"**Man, please don't make me and Scott be gay again." said Auggie.**

"**Don't worry Aug, your all gonna be boy girl." said Peter.**

**Shelby took Scott by the hand.**

"**You guys, come follow me outside." said Peter.**

**They all followed Peter.**

**Setting Outside.**

"**These are your kids." said Peter.**

"**You can pick which one you want." said Sophie.**

**While everyone else went to find their kid, Scott and Shelby had their eyes on a blonde haired, blue eyed, girl.**

**They walked over to her.**

"**Hi, I'm Scott, and this is Shelby" said Scott.**

"**HI, I'm LeAnn." said LeAnn.**

"**Listen were looking for a kid, and we was wanting to know if you'd like to be it." said Shelby.**

"**Sure." said LeAnn.**

"Great." said Scott.

They all went back in the lodge and talked.


End file.
